


Out of the dark, and into the light

by esmerzglamTJR



Series: Choice [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Choices, Hurt, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Tommy falls in love with the farmer's son, but what will happen when the King finds out and Tommy has to make a life or death choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the story "The Lady Or The Tigger"  
> This may be a little similar, but much more different (ex: different settings, different people, diferent subjects)
> 
> PS: none of this ever happened, just wrote this for fun...:)

Tommy was prince of the kingdom Skyropia, and the next line to king. He was riding his horse with his servant and best friend, Sutan, then came to a stop near the river when a man in the water caught his eyes. He was tall, with dark hair, and had the most beautiful electric blue-gray eyes he has ever seen. The he turned his attention back to Sutan who had a smirk on his lips and a knowing look.  
"Guess you've gotten eyes for the farmer's boy, now do we?" Sutan says   
"Farmer's boy?"  
"Yes, he's the town's farmer's son. He's gorgeous, isn't he?"  
"What do you know about him?" Tommy turns to see the man one more before noticing its almost sundown. "We better get going before the castle starts notice us missing, you know how my dad gets when he thinks I'm getting in trouble."  
"Ah, you do have a liking of him then. Well his name is Adam and yes, lets get going then.I'll tell you more about him once we reach the castle.  
They rode thier horses back while Tommy thought about how beautiful Adam was and hoped to see him again soon.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°   
When Tommy arrived at the castle, he thanked the Gods that his dad was too busy to catch Tommy sneaking back in the castle. He was in his chamber while changing into something more calm when he remembered about those eyes that has been haunting his mind ever since he saw them.  
Sutan stared at Tommy with a curious look, he wondered what he might be thinking when.  
"What's on your mind master?"  
"Sutan, you remember you promised to tell me more about that man we saw near the river?"  
"Oh about Adam, well of course my mastet, what would you like to know about him?"  
"I dont know, just describe him to me"  
"Well, I don't know much about him but if you like to know, he takes pleasure in men." Sutan said to the prince with a smile. He knows the prince likes both men and woman, but prefers men much, much more.  
"Oh really now" This was perfect, now the Tommy was determined to seduce Adam without him knowing that he is prince. Somehow...


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly sundown and Adam was taking a walk in the woods to clear his mind. He had just turned 24 in the last two weeks and even though he was still at a young age, he was beginning to think maybe it was time to settle down and find someone in his life, he didn't belive he would ever find his true love, someone he can have a true connection with.  
His face was still a little dirty from when he was doing his labor earlier, so he stumbled across a small river. He went on his knees and bent down the water and started washing his hands and face.  
When Adam looked up he noticed two men on their horses near the other side of the river. One of the men was staring at Adam with what looked like hunger in his eyes. He was very, very pretty and beautiful. He looked small and fragile, his hair looked very silky and was the color of gold and had it in a unique style with both sides shaved with his fringe falling on the right side of his face, he had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes with kohl, and had perfect pouty lips.  
He saw the other man's lips moving, talking to the pretty, young man, then they turned and leave.  
Adam sighed. He would never be able to with someone like that but oh how much did he wish he was. Maybe he'll be able to see him later. By the way he was dressed it seemed like he was a noble man.  
Adam quickly got up and went to home to his farm.


End file.
